Template talk:Construction
Initial discussion, copied from Robin's talk page Should there be a 'this page is currently being developed (add comments/suggestions to the talk page' header-note, for eg Londonium and other articles so that the users who are here don't tangle up each other's planned ongoing work? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:08, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :That looks like the sort of thing some wikis have in an easy-to-remember template. "Under construction", or some such. Do you have such a template here? (Though the keen users have their own interests and won't often want to look at other recently-started articles on subjects that are of little interest to them...) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::There is 'Category TPH'; the next stage along and possibly with a 'working on until' date (so articles don't get forgotten about). Jackiespeel (talk) 13:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorted. See Template:Construction. No "working on until" date - people can't accurately predict when they will be back working on something; but it is designed to appear in a category under "Maintenance" so as not to be completely forgotten. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:34, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::There is a point in having some time limits before 'someone else deciding to improve or add to the article' - whether 'minor changes' or more extensive work. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:42, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, if you have a time limit system, either you let people state their own expectations (and you don't complain if someone says "give me 6 years" - http://london.wikia.com/wiki/Category:TPH?action=history) or the wiki doesn't ask people to set their own limits but sets a policy, e.g. "any article stated to be under construction may be edited by someone else if the original author has not edited it in the past calendar month (though obvious typos and factual errors may be corrected 24 hours after the last edit)". (This discussion would be better placed on Template talk:Construction. Let's move it there.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:55, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Types of under construction articles *Material brought over from other sources which has to be interlinked correctly *Lists and tables *Arranging material in particular categories *Others? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:21, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Another type could be "Stub articles where the author is about to do more research to provide more substance". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :I don't understand "Arranging material in particular categories" here. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Time limits? There are likely to be only a few cases where a time limit for 'original author involvement alone' will be useful - perhaps when the material is being arranged elsewhere and transferred in sections (so changes might be over-written or cause 'dislocation of the text and formatting') - or where there are 'ongoing discussions on the talk page.' Jackiespeel (talk) 16:21, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Application to particular articles Can 'Construction' and 'This list (etc) is incomplete' be combined with a particular article? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:21, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :We could have different templates with the same cute animation but different wording below (and different maintenance categories if desired - e.g. Category:Incomplete lists). Is that the sort of thing you mean? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC)